fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast Heart Guild
Beast Heart Guild(ビーストのハート Bīsuto no hāto) is a guild that is located in Green Stump Woods. The purpose of this guild is to make mages who join it reach their full potential. The guild offers a training room for Hand-to-Hand combat, speed, power, defense, stamina and endurance. It also helps the mage expand their magical reserves and increase their damage output or supporting output. They have a library about history of the guild and other things in the world to learn. If there is a case for people have internal problems, they have a meditation room to help the soul of the troubled. This guild stands for equality and respect for each race. It means that beast and humans can live together in harmony. Location The guild is a giant building hidden deep in a forest. It has a Magic Training Ground for physical, mental, spiritual, magical and intellectual training. A place that is solely focused on magic training. This is to help the mage reached the full potential of their magical power. Maybe can obtain Second Origin Activation. Or they can chose to go to the Beast Heart Physical Training Room which is designed and made for mages to reach the peak of their physical abilities. There is a Meditation Room solely focuses for calming the mind and become mentally aware. It is able to help magic control and better plan of strategy. The Beast Heart Library holds books on history, training, complex and easy battle tactics. They can choose to take the book to the Beast Heart Living Room, a comfortable room in the guild for the mages to relax and enjoy. History Guild Rules * 1) you cannot use your magic to kill in anything or you will be disqualified from a match and banned from the guild. Never use your magic for personal gain or glory of any kind. * 2) you must treat everyone at the skill with respect. You can fight to train, but do not go to far. There is a limit to training and going too far. Set up a plan and routine that works with you. * 3) always work with each other and keep a healthy teamwork spirit. Always support and help your teammate to become stronger in their own way. * 4) Treat others with respect. Treat them with kindness. Failure to do so will involve of fighting the Guild Master and he doesn't like that crap at all. Members Guild Spells S-Class Trials he S-Class Mage Promotion Trial (Ｓ級魔導士昇格試験, S Kyū Madōshi Shōkaku Shiken), also known as the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, is an annual guild tradition, wherein selected Beast Heart Mages of remarkable abilities are given the chance to become an elite S-Class Mage: a position worthy of their exceptional magical prowess. It is comprised of several trials designed to test the skills and competence of the candidates.The trials starts by completing a set of quest: * 1) Search and Find: one must find three fruits from the tree and not lose one. If they do, they will fail the test. If they don't, they will pass. * 2) Endurance Test: One must be able to take on strong attacks from the selected 3 and move towards the finish line. If the person fail, the test is over. * 3) Race to the finish!: The person must beat the opposing team ( 3 against 1 type) to the finish line and brave every obstacles. * 4) Melee: The person must beat 3 opponent and win the fight. * 5) Hide and Seek: The person must make hide themselves from 2 people for 10 minutes while sneaking to the endgame stamp on the tree. * 6) Final Fight!: The user must fight and hit the guild master 10 times to win. If the person gets hit 10 times, the trial is over. Strength This guild is very strong due to a workout regime and healthy diet. They get their strength from training each area. The Lupus magic they have with one magic to boost their attacks and to maximize the damage output. Some of the members are human and they are still hiring. This guild itself build relationships and bonds among each other, human, monster, demon or a hybrid. This guild could looked at like a form of military training type of guild. Be warned: even the weakest member can be a threat if you are careless. Training The teachers will test and train mages on a one-on-one to test their skill and abilities. If the mages focus on offense, they will teach the mages more combo and skills to fight. Courses * Speed Course-''This is for humans only. This targets the mage's speed, reflexes, response time, and agility. This can help the mage to think quickly, dodge enemy attack, and to not get damaged to much.'' * Speed Beast Course- '' This for none-humans, and hybrids. This gives the already fast individual more speed and reflexes.'' * Power Course - '' Humans only. This targets the user's strength, power and damage output. This helps a mage to be more stronger in any range of battle.'' * Power Beast Course - '' This one is for inhumans and Hybrids. This course will increase their power further.'' * Defense Course - This course is for humans only. This helps the mage to increase their defense power to be able withstands attacks from the enemy. * Durability Course - This is for humans only. This test the limit of how much a person can take before they tap out. * Durability Beast Course- This for non-humans only. This enhances their already incredible durability to become backup when others needs them. * Stamina Course- '' This is for humans only. This test the limit of a person stamina in various situations.'' * Stamina Beast course- '' This is for non-Humans only. This helps enhances their already impressive Stamina for battle or mission.'' Job List Job Offers Rewards